


Canum Venaticorum

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pets, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: So he goes to Isobel the next morning after spending the night on the couch. Like he fucked up when he absolutely didn’t.“Has anything hidden your smell from a dog?” He pleads.“No,” She says, “dog’s hate us.”“Alex has a dog,” he snaps.“Oh boy.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: mo-schmo asked: Malex prompt? Michael barely gets Alex's trust back even though he knows Alex will always love him, but Alex's beagle hates Michael on sight which makes him determined to win over the lady in the love of his life's life.

“Come on,” Michael says, “you know this is an overreaction, right?” He smiles, “I mean I’m cool, I’m amazing at throwing things, so really you’re jumping to a conclusion here—“

The beagle still wants him dead apparently.

“Alex!” He bellows.

Alex is still half asleep as he walks into the bathroom. Of all the things he’s expecting to see, Michael standing on the toilet as the beagle  growls at him is probably not one of them. He goes from half asleep to wide awake in an instant and then he snorts and claps a hand over his mouth. Getting under Alex’s skin is among Michael’s favorite things to do and of those making him laugh is right at the top. But this predicament has him trapped in a cold bathroom while Alex is in a warm bed. And the only thing in between where he is and where he wants to be is twenty pounds of murderous beagle.

“Hey gorgeous,” Alex says, crouching down and luring the dog over to him, “lets let Michael back in bed, okay?”

No, apparently not okay.

“Fuck!” He snatches his foot back as she tries to go for it and Alex snags her collar, “For the record I like the other Mimi better.”

“Maybe that’s why she’s keeping you in here,” Alex says, cuddling the beagle which Michael thinks is a real shit thing to do. He’s the better behaved one here, “do dogs—“

“They always hate me,” he says, “Us. Max still has the scars from his last attempt at getting near one of the K-9s. Dogs don’t like us.”

“She’s probably just not used to you,” Alex says.

“Or I’m an alien and she’s never going to get used to me,” Michael points out.

Alex waves him off. There’s no way this will go on forever but Michael is not convinced. Mimi does not like him. And she really, really doesn’t like him around Alex. His thing with Alex is new and fragile and he does not want to mess this up. But Alex’s dog thinking he is the devil is throwing a wrench in all of it. So he goes to Isobel the next morning after spending the night on the couch. Like he fucked up when he absolutely didn’t.

“Has anything hidden your smell from a dog?” He pleads.

“No,” She says, “dog’s hate us.”

“Alex has a dog,” he snaps.

“Oh boy.”

He goes to Liz next. He needs some knowledge more biological in nature than his expertise is. She promises to help but that doesn’t do much for him this very moment. Twenty pounds slamming into you with the intent of murder is not fun and it’s possibly the closest he’s come to losing control of his powers since he was a kid watching the man he loves being attacked.

“Mimi no!” Alex tries to get her back but it’s up to Michael to slam his foot over the leash and lure the murderer back to him, “I am so sorry,” he says.

“I’m working on it,” Michael swears.

Alex gives him a look but even he can’t pass this off as stranger danger. Getting closer to Alex doesn’t help the problem. Michael has known about the universe’s sick sense of humor for a very long time. But even he’s ill prepared to be cock blocked by a creature whose reproductive system has been removed.  Hope is when Liz calls him to meet at the Crashdown. But it’s cut short when her dad hands him an apron.

“Smelling like hamburgers will help,” Liz says, “and we’re short a cook.”

Short Order Cook at the Crashdown was not the worst job he had, but his culinary skills weren’t exactly awesome with one hand gone. And the sounds of the kitchen weren’t his friends either. Arturo is definitely among his best bosses. So Michael takes the apron and scrubs his hands before getting to work. That night when he gets to Alex’s he’s armed. Mimi is not amused, but she also really, really wants the burger he’s brought her. She refuses to take it out of his hands but she does let him eat as she devours it from her dish.

“You smell like fries,” Alex says, pressing his nose to the back of his neck.

“You complaining?” Michael asks.

Alex grins and drags him into the bedroom before Mimi notices.

It takes weeks of smelling like—and bringing home—bacon to get him downgraded from full invasion threat to acceptable hostile occupant. At the very least if he says far enough away so that Mimi can curl up on her spot on Alex’s leg, then he’s allowed to stay with minimal bodily harm. He can even use the bathroom, though it takes a long ass time not to jump out of his skin as two holographic eyes glare at him when he approaches the bed.

It all comes to a head when he gets up one night to the sound of rain and attempts to use the bathroom.

Mimi has taken over.

But she’s not growling she’s curled up around herself whimpering. His desire to go climb on top of Alex wars with the fact that Mimi is crying at the storm and doesn’t try to kill him when he uses the bathroom. Twenty pounds is suddenly alarmingly small. And scared. Carefully Michael lowers himself down and Mimi doesn’t reach. Equally carefully, he creeps a hand forward. God knows he can do things one handed now so he picks the one he’s confident not having use of. Silver fucking lining indeed. He doesn’t expect Mimi to let him pet her. Much less to let him work his way up to her ears. And the last thing he expects is for her to crawl towards him.

There’s a boom of thunder.

Michael’s not exactly the biggest fan of storms but he doesn’t expect to wind up half in the dog bed. Instead of trying to kill him Mimi shoves herself against his side.

“I know you’re trying to sacrifice me, and it’s a good plan, but we could both hide behind Alex right?” He says, “he’s the soldier,” he glances at the bed which is only a few very long steps away. There’s a flash of lightening, “here’s good too. This is a good bed.”

He’s not exactly sure what happens after that.

When he wakes up though he’s curled around the dog bed and Mimi is half on top of him. The sound that’s woken him up is Alex brushing his teeth and if the only things that he and Mimi ever agree on are that Alex is a good sight to wake up to, storms suck and bacon forgives all wrongs, then Michael thinks that they’ll probably get along quite well.

“You wanna go walk?” Alex offers and Michael’s not sure who he’s talking to. But Mimi shoves her nose under his arm.

“5 more minutes,” Michael says.

Alex smiles.

A man and a dog on the bathroom floor is weird but two men and a dog on the bathroom floor is really weird. Still he’s not complaining as Alex tucks himself behind him, wrapping his arms around him from the back. Michael kisses the back of Alex’s hand before he scratches Mimi’s belly as she keeps herself tucked under Michael. Her tail gives a few wags but the second his foot inches towards her spot on Alex’s legs she growls.

“Oh come on,” Michael protests.

“She’s got her spot,” Alex says.

“Well I guess you two have that in common,” he says as Alex drags his fingers through his curls.


	2. Chapter 2

The house is in chaos when Alex walks through the door.

 

“Get back here!”

 

Mimi leaps onto the couch as Michael skids into the living room, brandishing a towel like it’s a cape. Or a net. If this is the hunger games though, Alex would put his money on Mimi who barks and then growls, flattening herself over the couch to get it as wet as possible. Michael attempts to approach her quietly, the moment he gets close enough she shakes violently, flinging water everywhere and most importantly on Michael who jump back and very nearly winds up on his ass. Alex just manages to get behind him and catch him even though Michael’s telekinetic and this could be so much easier.

 

“She rolled in something,” Michael says, “and someone would prefer to remain a smelly!” Mimi barks loudly, “don’t give me that, you smell bad and you know it!”

 

Alex looks at his disgruntled boyfriend and his equally disgruntled dog. Neither of them are fans of washing their hair. His own his moderately more manageable, but mostly because he has a routine that works for him. No one in Roswell has hair like him but between the internet and the guys he’s met in the Air Force, he knows what to do. Michael’s hair care is usually ruled by his budget. Personal grooming is at the very bottom and hair products are lower than things like soap. Isabel’s told him how she usually refills the bottles in goodie bags from events with Michael’s preferred stuff and lies to him about what’s in them. And Mimi is a dog. She just doesn’t like baths. Alex rights Michael and takes the towel.

 

“Come here,” Alex urges her and gets down as Mimi comes scrambling over. Michael makes a face, “You’re a good girl.”

 

Mimi curls into him and Michael glares down at her. The dog maintains eye contact to make sure Michael knows what she’s doing and then squirms in Alex’s lap and licks his face. Alex dries her off and Mimi gets up, walks over to Michael and shakes again just to make it clear that she will not stand for any of this nonsense. They hear the click click of her nails as she trots into the bedroom and the thump of her jumping onto Michael’s spot just to make it extra extra clear that this behavior will not be tolerated. Michael reaches down and helps him up.

 

“Thank you for trying to give her a bath,” Alex says, “I nearly cracked my head the last time I did it.”

 

Michael looks at him curiously. Which is made only slightly adorable by the fact that he’s nearly as wet as the dog. Alex puts the towel over his head and Michael curves his neck to let Alex wring the water out of his curls. He’s always loved them, they’re something so quintessentially Michael. The riot of curls that always seem to defy gravity, any attempts to tame them, they’re as stubborn as he is.

 

“So it’s not just me?” He asks.

 

“Oh god no,” Alex says, “she hates washing her hair, you two have that in common,” Michael makes a noise as Alex dries off his hair, “but you both seem to love toweling off after.”

 

“That’s because your hands are fucking magical,” Michael says as Alex massages his scalp.

 

“Says the man with actual telekinetic powers,” Alex says. Michael groans, “is there a reason you didn’t use them?”

 

“That’s cheating,” Michael mumbles.

 

Alex smiles at Michael’s sense of justice. Telekinesis is okay for throwing things or creating extra hands to reach multiple perfect spots or getting food and water, but not for trapping dogs in baths. He pulls the town away and can’t quite resist coming his fingers carefully through Michael’s curls. Curls aren’t easy to brush, but they’re easy to abuse. Michael doesn’t tense anymore when Alex does this but he always takes extra care not to tug hard or pull his handsfree. From the bedroom they hear Mimi bark at the lack of attention and Michael drops his head to Alex’s collar bone.

 

“You know she’s barking for you, right?” Alex points out.

 

Michael lifts his head. Aliens smell odd to dogs from what Alex understands and Mimi is still not a hundred percent on board, though she’s warmed up to Michael significantly. Michael’s worked hard to get Mimi to like him. Isobel says she can’t believe the dog hasn’t tried to eat him in his sleep, but Alex knows better than most that when Michael sets his mind to something there’s no stopping him. Michael untangles himself and Alex gets the worst of the puddles before trailing him into the bedroom. Mimi is indeed on his spot but so is Michael. He’s flat on his stomach as Mimi scrambles around, pawing at the bed.

 

“I don’t know where it is, I don’t—“ he reaches under his belly and pulls out her rope toy, “is this what you’re looking for?”

 

Mimi practically wiggles off the bed in excitement and Michael chucks the toy. Instead of going after it, Mimi opts to collide with the alien and sit on his chest, licking him frantically. Michael attempts to look disgusted but is hard to take him at that when he’s laughing so loudly and securely holding the twenty pound beagle to his chest so she doesn’t fall. The pair have more in common than he’s sure either of them want to admit. Alex leans against the door as both look at him,

 

“Get him!” Michael orders and Mimi races over. Alex comes to the bed as she flops onto her back and he obediently rubs her stomach.

 

“I think you two only keep me around for the scratches,” he remakes.

 

“Oh no he found us out!” Michael says with fake drama, falling alongside Mimi in a similar pose, “Mims what are we gonna do?”

 

Mimi howls with equal drama and Alex laughs, about to reach for Michal but Mimi bats his hand and shows that the attention should be directed to one place. So Alex keeps scratching her belly and presses his lips to Michael’s. Michael hums into the kiss.

 

“We’re definitely going to have to keep him around.”


End file.
